Our same paths but different choices
by Estradafamily
Summary: Cate Cassidy from Life Unexpected gets sent to live with her aunt and uncle after her parents die.Lorelai Gilmore from Gilmore girls is getting a sister. they both make the same decision but different choices.


Our same paths but different choices

Life Unexpected_Gilmore girls crossover

September 18 2015

When Robert and Lavern Cassidy died in a car accident they left their fifteen year old Cate Cassidy and twelve year old Abby with Shelly's older sister Emily Gilmore and husband Richard .

When Lorelai found out that she was getting two sister she was excited after being an only child for fourteen years. Cate and Abby were happy that they had a stable home and that they didn't drink a lot.

Cate- When Lorelai was 16 she got pregnant and our parents wanted her to marry the father of the baby Christoper Hayden but I knew that Lorelai didn't want to be married at such a young age sometimes I got the feeling that she didn't love Christopher.

On October 8th Lorelai gave birth to her daughter Lorelai Leigh. One day Lorelai and I were talking " some days I just want to leave this place and never come back I though she was joking until a year later when Richard and Emily got a letter from Lorelai saying she was leaving.

When Emily found out she was heartbroken and didn't leave her bed for a month. When she got over her depression about Lorelai leaving she put all her time and energy into Abby and I and we enjoyed that after having out parents ignore us.

A year later

I was sixteen and was going to my first dance with a guy named Brian. At the dance Brian left me there and I was in the parking lot crying when Nathaniel Basel walked up to me and asked if I wanted to go to his van and listen to the spin doctors and drink some Zemas.

I ended up sleeping with him and the following day he acted like he didn't know me, I was hurt. A couple of weeks later I was sitting on the bathroom floor with a pregnancy test in my lap and it was positive.

I was to young to have a baby and I had wanted to got to Yale but I knew I couldn't do that with a baby so when I told Emily and Richard they were disappointed with me but agreed to the adoption.

On January 18 I gave my little girl up for adoption I didn't hold her or name her. A few years later I was graduated and went to Yale but I always thought of my little girl.

Sixteen years later I was a radio DJ and dating my co star Ryan Thomas and he had asked me to marry him and I said yes. One day at work I got a call from Nathaniel Basel who goes by Baze he told me that our daughter was with him.

Lux was her name she had blonde hair and blue eyes I later found out that she was never adopted and had been living in a foster home and was trying to get emancipated.

Baze and I showed up at her emancipation hearing and we were granted join custody was hard adjusting to having a teenager living with me the school Lux had been going to was getting shut down so I went to Richard and Emily for help with her school.

I wasn't the only one who needed help with her child's school. Lorelai's daughter wanted to go to Harvard but she couldn't afford it so Lorelai went to her parents for her and they agreed but her and Rory (that's her daughters name) had to got to dinner every Friday night.

When I asked Richard and Emily for help they agreed and Lux would be going to Chilton with Rory and we would also attend Friday night dinners, Lux was mad when she found out that I enrolled at a prep school.

Since Lux was living with me I had to get a bigger place since I lived in a one bedroom house, I found a three bedroom house. So Lux and I moved into our new house.

Lux- for most of my life I had wanted parents and now when I wanted to live on my own I get my parents, I had two aunts and one cousin who is a year older then me, when my boyfriend Bug found out about my new life he was mad.

When bazes' parents found out about him having a kid they wanted to meet me and Cate somehow they got in touch with Emily and they planned it so everyone could meet each other at Friday night dinner.

Everything was going good until Jack started talking about how Cate and Baze were not fit to raise me I was getting annoyed with them "I'm going to get a coke!" no one noticed I left the room except for Rory who followed me.

We were sitting in the pool house

Rory- "I know how overwhelmed you must be feeling meeting your dads parents for the first time I know I was nervous to meet my grandparents for the first time."

Lux- " how did it go meeting them?"Rory looked at me

Rory- "they blame my mom and me for my dad not going to college and making something of himself they first time I met them they still hated us.

When we got back in the house Grandpa Jack walked up to me " your always welcomed at our house." he hugged me and walked outside, when we got to the house Bug was sitting on the porch looking mad I had forgotten that we made plans.

It was my first day at Chilton and I already had an enemy named Brie her boyfriend Jones was a nice guy and started talking to me at lunch, on night I had a party at Baze's bar and Bug and Tasha (my best friend) showed up and things took a turn for the worst when Bug stole Jones Jeep.

Since Bug had a record he would go to jail for five year unless Jones doesn't press charges, I talked to him and he agreed to drop the charges but when Jones dropped me off at my house Bug punched Jones in the nose "there goes the dropped charges" I need Bug to treat me better.

The next day I went to his apartment to tell him that and we broke up and he took off. After school one day I went to Stars Hollow with Rory to talk about things.


End file.
